Just Another PWP
by Shinigami Swooner
Summary: This was a challenge fic me and my friend wrote at a sleepover. I mind you again that this fic is a PWP. With that out of the way go read it!::puts on personalized S.W.A.T. gear::


Just Another PWP challenge fic   
Written by Stephanie and Jessica   
Stephanie:Warning's Lemony lime, inside jokes,OOCness, and enough sweatdrops to go around!Oh and yaoi, yuri, and a non described or-::gets cut off by other author:: 

Jessica:SHH! 

Stephanie: ::pouts::she doesn't know about the self-insertion> 

Requirements for a challenge fic: 

Sayings:   
"Has anyone seen my pants?"   
"Use me too"   
"Don't you think that's going to be a bit painful for an inexperienced person like me?" 

Items:   
Soccerball   
paper towel tube   
sparkly silver skirt   
Two Ken dolls 

Action:   
pinch someone   
squeal   
wink   
comb hair   
Now don't forget we had to use all of these and well...er...just read 

Just Another PwP 

Duo: Has anyone seen my pants? ::runs into the kitchen where Quatre, Relena, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde, and Dororthy are sitting:: 

Quatre: Oh, put some clothes on Duo! ::looks down at Duo's boxers:: Hey nice boxers! I love the pink and purple hearts! Just where did you get them? 

Trowa: Um...Are these your pants? ::holds up pair of extremely wide-legged pants:: 

Duo:You found them!! 

Trowa:...::feels in the pockets and pulls out to naked Ken dolls:: 

Hilde: Duo what the HELL were you doing with those? 

::Heero walks in:: 

Heero: Duo where is my Amazing Heero Yuy Alikeness doll?   
  
::sweatdrops: 

Relena:NANI! Why Don't I have one of those? 

::more sweatdrops:: 

Duo:Um...::hands Heero his 'doll':: Gomen. He wanted to play with my Amazing Duo Maxwell Alikeness Doll. 

::sweatdrops and gags:: 

Heero: I...um...uh..have to go to the bathroom...the one at the end of the universe.1> ::leaves::   
  
::sweatdrops all around:: 

Dorothy:That was....interesting. 

::Relena pouts:: 

Duo:Have any of you noticed that Quatre's missing? 

::Quatre waltzs in wearing a sparkly silver skirt and grabs Trowa's hand :: 

(Stephanie:Hand?!Hell no. That doesn't sound right. I'll change it. Jessica:No you won't Stephanie:heh) 

::Quatre waltzs in wearing a sparkly silver skirt and grabs Trowa's member:: 

(Stephanie:Sounds MUCH better. Jessica:Nani!!!) 

Quatre:You're coming with me! ::rapid winking:: 

Trowa::My, My, aren't you forward. 

Dorothy:He seems to be getting more and more agressive. 

Wufei:You speak from expereince, woman? 

Dorothy:Hmpf. 

::Many more sweatdrops all 'round:: 

::Quatre drags Trowa into the bedroom, pulls out a paper towel tube and shuts the door:: 

Trowa:Ouch! Don't you think that's going to be a bit painful for an inexperienced person like me? 

Quatre: ::swats Trowa's ass:: Oh your a big boy, you can handle it. ::pinches Trowa's ass:: 

Trowa: ::squeals:: (Annaauthoress' friend>:TROWA DOES NOT SQUEAL!!!! Stephanie:Yeah sure what ever you say Anna) 

::passionate grunts, moans, and screams of 'Bad Boy' are heard beyond the door:: 

::Duo scratches at the door:: 

Duo: ::wailing:: Use me TOO!!!(Jessica: He would not say that! Stephanie: ::devil grinregistered trademark>) 

::Door magicly opens(Stephane: ::devil grin:: I could go into detail why the boys couldn't open the door. ::gets wacked on the head by fellow authoress and Anna::Jessica W. (yet anothr friend):Please do! Jessica and Anna: NO! Stephanie: Well I'll save it for another fic. BAck to the story)Duo runs in and joins Quatre and Trowa:: 

Duo:in wonder>Damn, you guys are as big as soccerballs! (Stephanie:Jess is that humanly possible? If so I want evidence!devil grin>) 

Trieze:Did someone mention soccerballs? ::joins the threesome and adds a soccerball to the mix. The guys try keeping the ball in the air while working their magic:: 

::Heero, Relena, Dorothy, Wufei, and Hilde burst in the door:: 

Wufei::We could resist. (Stephanie: He couldn't wait for another chance with Trieze.) 

Dorothy:Let's make a ninesome! 

Quatre: ::in his 'sexy' voice:: Come and join us. 

Dorothy:Oh Quatre you sexy bastard! 

Later that night...er....Late morning 

::Relena is combing Duo's hair:: 

Relena: How do you keep your hair so soft and silky after a night of wild passion? 

Duo::I use this special herbal rezitalizing condionder from Clariol Herbal Essences. 

Relena:I have to try that. 

::Duo and Quatre come out of the bed room with cigattres in their mouths:: 

Stephanieyes the authoress comes waltzing in>:Did you guys think you get an extra hour of 'sleep' ::hint hint, nudge nudge:: 

Duo and Quatre:Er...Well.. See 

Stephanie: ::pouts:: You guys didn't let me join in. 

O.O   
O.O   
O.O   
O.O   
O.O;;   
O.O;;   
O.O;;   
O.O;;   
O.O;; 

The End   
  
Stephanie:That wasn't that bad was it.   
::sweatdrop from people reading it::   
Quatre:I would NOT wear a sparkly silver skirt nor would I grab Trowas-uh never mind.   
Stephanie:O.O So I WAS right to change it!   
Jessica: That was interesting how that came out.   
Anna:Very   
Jess W.: I thought there would be lemon.   
Stephanie:I had a deadline and not much time.   
Jessica: And what was that bit at the end all about?   
Stephanie: What bit? Oh that bit! I was just dying to pop in there.   
::sweatdrops from around the room::   
Relena: Jessica-sama, Stephanie-sama, where can I get those Amazing Heero Yuy Alikness dolls?   
::Stephanie whispers something Jessica::   
::Jen walks in::   
Jen:Sama? Did I miss something?   
Jess W.: Who knows? I think maybe because she calls any author or authoress that if they put her in a lemon with Heero?   
Jen:Lemon.O.O No lemon here.   
Stephanie:Ahem. Relena you can buy those dolls right here at the Amazing Gundam Alikeness dolls right here!   
::Jess and her pull out a stand that looks like a lemonade stand::   
Stephanie: The cost for you is very special $150 dollars.   
Relena:I'll take five Heero Doll's!!! ::pays money and runs off.::   
Stephanie: 50/50 remember? ::hands jessica a wad of bills::   
Anna:I'll take a Trowa ACTION FIGURE!!!!   
::Jessica hands her a doll::   
Anna: Thanks bye!! ::runs off into the sunset::   
Jessica: Hey give that back!   
:::When I',m done with it is heard::   
Stephanie:NO THANKS! ::gags::   
Jen:I really missed something here. 

Gundam wing doesn't belong to me...Amazing likeness dolls were my idea you can use them as long as you credit them to Tiki Bar Productions Inc. Clariol Herbal stuff belongs to Clarol I guess and the poeple at the end are the wondorus G-Girls. Bie Bie 

Stephanie:shinigamiswooner@gundamwing.org   
Jessica: TGLilAngel@aol.com 

This Was A Tiki Bar Production. 

Keep Circulating the Fics. 


End file.
